I Just Want You To Know
by FireAtWill52
Summary: DMGW Ginny just does'nt understand He has to make her understand His awful mistake will haunt him forever.... oneshot fic to the song by the GooGoo Dolls


Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've written anything… so here's my latest:

I Just Want You To Know… 

(P.s. I will be updating When Angels Cry and In The End very soon, so keep your eyes peeled )

Anyway here it is…

(_Italics _is flashback /\ is the song lyrics and the normal font is present)

I Just Want You To Know…

He watched in awed silence as the blazing orange sun rose from the horizon and chased away the last shadows of the night. The morning had dawned bright, but frosty. He shivered slightly as he stood, leaning against the cold stone windowsill of the Hogwart's Owlery.

There was something about the seclusion of being up here so early in the morning that he found truly enchanting; when the castle was yet to awake, and the magic of the sunrise was yet to be broken.

But nothing lasted forever and he'd learned that lesson the hard way.

/ And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

"Why're you crying Weasley?"

"Oh, go away, Malfoy! This may come as a shock but not everything has to revolve around you… and since when did you care about anybody except yourself!" she snapped.

"Since now!"

/ And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

" _I thought I asked you to leave Malfoy!" she glared up him._

" _I'm not moving until you answer my question!"_

" _Why should I? It has nothing to do with you… will you please just leave?" She looked away._

" _Not until you tell me what's wrong!"_

" _Leave! Now! Just go, I don't want to talk to you… I don't want to even look at you… I. Just. Want. You. To. Leave!" She looked angry._

"_No." _

/ And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

" _Fine! If you won't leave then I will!" she got to her feet and marched to the door._

" _Whatever… I'm going to find out why you're crying, whether you tell me yourself or not."_

_She paused in the doorway, curious._

" _How?" she asked._

" _Thought you said you were going!"_

" _I am!" she growled._

" _Go on, then!"_

/ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Draco knew it had been his fault. Every last second of it had been his fault. He knew, now, that it had been a mistake to chase after her, when he'd found her that night in the Owlery, and make her tell him the story of why she had been crying: 'Saint' Potter had just started dating Cho Chang…

He knew, now, that it had been a mistake to tell her that Potter was a fool to not notice her for the 4th year in a row…

He knew, now, that it had been a mistake to fall in love with Ginevra Weasley, and that it was his own fault that Ginevra Weasley had fallen in love with him.

It was all a gigantic, horrible, heart breaking mistake… his awful mistake.

/ And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

" _What do you mean? Draco I don't understand…" her voice shook with confusion._

The pain in her eyes was killing him. He had to leave. He had to get as far away from her as possible… then maybe he'd finally stop hurting her…

" I'm sorry Ginny… I'm so sorry… but surely you knew… surely you saw that this could never be real… I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy… there is no other life for me other than that of a Death Eater… I cannot have a life with you… no matter how much I want it, no matter how much you want it… it cannot happen. It has to finish here…"

" But can't you try… can't you just try to be free…"she pleaded.

"No… it has to finish here..."

"Stop saying that! It's not true! Stop saying it's true!" she yelled.

" But it is true… I must go… I can't ever see you again… it would put you and your family in too much danger."

/ I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

" Since when did you care about my family?" she hissed.

" You care about them, so I do too!"

"You don't! You don't care about anyone but yourself… you never loved me!" there were tears streaming down her beautiful face now…

" Ginny, please, believe me… I do love you and I always will… but if anyone ever found out about this then Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill you… and I wont put you in that danger… I messed up… this is all my fault and I'm sorry… it was all a mistake…"

" So you regret it?" she whispered.

" No… how could I? I don't regret ever falling in love with you, Ginny… but I do regret how much I'm hurting you now…I just want you to know that…"

" You do not! If you did then you wouldn't be doing this! You wouldn't be leaving me!" she screamed as she backed away from him…

/ I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

He glanced around the stone room dejectedly. It held so many memories for him… for them…

He sighed and looked out the window again. He wished more than anything that he could turn back time… then he'd never have had to upset her.

Unexpectedly, the door opened behind him and he knew without turning around that it was her.

She didn't walk away, but she didn't speak to him either. He didn't expect her to; he had broken her heart after all.

He turned around and looked at her, and she stared straight back at him, anger firm in her face, a letter clutched tight in her hand.

" Ginny… I'm sorry; about everything… you must know that. I never meant for it to turn out this way… I just didn't think… I'm sorry… but even though I've hurt you… I don't regret what we had. I'll probably never find that sort of love again, but I hope you will. Maybe Potter will open his eyes this time round… and maybe you can finally be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you. But I now know that it was a mistake for me to think I could be the one to make you happy. I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything in reply to his sudden words, just stared at him with tears in her eyes. The anger was gone now, and anguish had swiftly taken its place.

He walked past her to the door.

" Goodbye Ginny. Always remember that I love you."

Then he walked away, shutting the door behind him, knowing he could never open it again… it was closed to him forever, now, but at least she knew. And he was sure she understood.

So… what did you think?

Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review…. I haven't had one in aaaaaaages….

Starsight52.


End file.
